Machines are used to perform manufacturing operations such as milling, cutting, drilling, and the like. Such machines generally have an end tool that comes into contact with a workpiece. The end tool is typically held in place by a tool holder, which in turn is connected to a spindle of the machine. To perform the manufacturing operation, the tool is spun at very high speeds. However, such high rotational speeds often result in a noise or chatter, which is caused by a resonant frequency that is created when the tool vibrates relative to the spindle. Chatter may limit performance, results, life of the tool, and/or effectiveness of the tool. Chatter generally may occur when the tool enters and exits cutting. The tool deflects when it (e.g., a tooth of the tool) makes contact with a workpiece, and then snaps back when the tool exits the workpiece, thereby causing vibration of the tool. Many tool holder systems hold the tool using only friction. This may lead to the tool twisting during the cut, which can change the vibrational frequency of the tool, thereby resulting in even more chatter.
Accordingly, an improved, tool and tool holder assembly is presented that allows for a solid attachment of the tool and tool holder while minimizing chatter.